


hellfire, dark fire

by VenomousQueen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, edmond is the master ocs servant!!, edmond may be ooc but thats bc uhhh i ship these two bye, minor lb5.5 spoilers ????, this is totally ashiya douman propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousQueen/pseuds/VenomousQueen
Summary: Chaldea's Master meets whom she assumes is Ashiya Douman, the villain she has been facing, but there's something off...POTENTIAL MINOR SPOILERS FOR LB5.5, but it's not EXACTLY what happens so idk read at ur own risk?????((may eventually turn into drabbles??? not sure.))
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	hellfire, dark fire

**Author's Note:**

> i love douman a lot so this will probably end up consisting of drabbles LMFAO.

The Heian period’s hellfire licked at the thigh-high socks of Chaldea’s Master, Agnes Angeline. Her trusted Servant, Edmond Dantes, wiped the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand and turned back to his exhausted Master. Despite the demons, the fiends that lurk in the dark, and the substance of nightmares, the cheery young woman bore a smile at the Avenger. Her buoyant brunette curls now strung out like broken cords covered her fogged glasses that hid pained hazel eyes. She had exhausted most of her energy to provide the vengeance demon with enough mana to destroy a group of beasts, but used her unceasing warm smile to hide what pain she felt.

The Avenger’s shoes scraped against the torched earth before he stopped in front of her and pushed some of her messy hair behind her ear. As if in response, Agnes bowed her head and let her smile falter. The Count huffed.

“I told you to rest.”

“I know, Edmond.I just… I want to save this Lostbelt from itself.” She whimpered.

“You won’t be able to if you aren’t energized.” He bit the corner of his lip when he noticed a small crack in her lenses. “And especially if you aren’t taking care of yourself. I’m taking you back to the Shadow Border. You’re in no shape to fight.” Her Servant declared. She let out a soft gasp and shot her head up to give him a defiant pout.

“I can fight! I was healing you and everyone else out there perfectly fine! … Right?”

“If you aren’t confident in your own statements, how do you expect me to believe you? You were doing your job, but not like usual. I can tell you’re exhausted.” Without further complaints, Edmond scooped his Master up in his arms; ignoring her surprised squeak.

“Edmo-ond!” She whined, “I-”

“LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!” Kintoki called out as he swung his weapon up in the air to slash away at what looked like a dark haze. The speedy Avenger zipped to a safe distance behind a large boulder to avoid any confrontation with it or Kintoki’s axe thing. As soon as he stopped in his tracks, Agnes coughed weakly and rested her head against him.

“Edmond… I’m sorry.”

And it all faded to black.

***

The growling of the flames had been brought to a standstill, and the kindling light of fire had been put out. Everything around her carried only silence, and with that, the occasional sound of distant bells. Her eye twitched and prompted her awake, only to sit up and be welcomed in a dark void. Moving her hands up to simultaneously lift her glasses and rub her eyes, she turned her head in all directions to try and identify where she had ended up.

“H…Hello?” She said. Her echo replied to her, and she took this as her opportunity to stand up and dust herself off. _Oh… No dust. That’s convenient! There were ashes everywhere just a moment ago. “_ Wait.” She dug through her cardigan pocket to fish out a Hello Kitty pocket mirror with a built-in LED light. Upon flipping it open, she immediately noticed her well-kept hair. _It looks so nice!_ She smiled at her reflection, but frantically scoped the area to make sure no one had seen her admiring her natural curls. Agnes cleared her throat. “Um, if there’s anyone here, I hope you don’t mind if I walk around.”

A gentle ringing of bells reverberated from afar. _Huh? Is someone actually here?_ In her attempts to follow the sound, she tip toed to avoid her shoes from thudding so loudly in the nothingness and pursed her lips anxiously. _What will I even DO if someone’s actually here?_ While perusing the dark, she tripped over her shoe laces but caught herself just in time. The noise prompted those bells to chime; this time, even closer. _Someone’s definitely here._ Instead of fiddling with her pocket mirror in her hands, she opened it and pointed the mirror outward to use it as a light. Despite the tiny LED only casting so far, she made out a hunched, sitting silhouette just ahead. She rushed over in a speedwalk until several hanging bells on the sitting figure glimmered in the light.

“Oh!” She gasped under her breath. It hardly looked like a person with all that monochromatic hair, but she knew who it was right away. “Douman?!” The sitting silhouette sat up with a jolt and spun its head in her direction so quickly that she took two steps back.

“W-What!?” He hugged himself as if to hide and squinted at her pocket mirror. “How did you bring that in here? Please don’t shine that in my face…!” With a quick apology, she aimed the light upward and approached the man who looked and sounded like Ashiya Douman but acted nothing like him.

“Sorry about that! Wait… Why are you so scared of me? I should be the one scared of you!” She grinned briefly, until pity got the better of her and she stopped. His wide obsidian eyes reflected sorrow, and his lip quivered. “Is this… um, a dream?”

“It seems so, Master of Chaldea. I… know that much about you.” He turned away; the bells adorning his hair jingling with his movements. “When I heard something other than these bells, I had a horrible feeling. I… These bells serve as my only company. Any other noise besides them… I always fear the worst. I don’t know what would happen if it found me here.”

“It? Who’s it?” Agnes sat down crisscross across from him and placed her open mirror between them. “If it’s something stronger than you-”

“You don’t know who I am. I-I’m sorry. I think you’re confusing me for it. I…” He let out a shaky exhale, “I am Ashiya Douman. The real Ashiya Douman, i-if you can believe it.” A smile barely broke past his lips.

“Wait. You look like him and sound like him, but…” She tried piecing together the mystery out loud by using hand gestures, much to his amusement. He turned just to watch her.

“You know someone else. We’ve never met, but I know who you are. I…It’s hard to miss someone clad in pink in the middle of a battlefield.” He grinned softly, “It knows who you are, and therefore, I know who you are. It has taken my name, but…” Douman hung his head in shame. “No. It’s still me. It’s just… no longer a part of me. An Alter Ego, if you will. It has done heinous crimes that I could never imagine committing, and it-”

“Douman. I think I get it a little bit. You two are kinda like… two halves of the same whole, but… the Douman I’m more familiar with is-”

“It’s stronger than I am! I-I can’t- I-! I’m useless! It won me over, Master of Chaldea! I wanted to prove myself; I wanted to win, but I lost! I lost everything! And now, all I know is this darkness… This must be what I deserve, huh? After everything…”

“No one deserves this, not even you. I know what it’s like to want to win… and I can only imagine how it’d feel to be in your shoes. You’re battling against yourself, and I guess I kinda know how that feels too.” Her voice dropped below a whisper at the last part, “What I mean is… well, I want to help you. You don’t deserve this, and knowing that you’ve been here all this time and you’ve witnessed everything they, or it, has done, and everything Chaldea and other Masters have said… I’m so sorry.” Douman turned and gave her a weak smile.

“Your heart is too pure. If only I was more like you, perhaps I could have a second chance.”

“You have a second chance right now! This is your chance. We both want to get out of this dark abyss, right? Even if you can’t come with me… I think my memory of you will be enough. If I learned anything from my time at Chaldea, it’s that everyone has a weak spot, even the most terrible of Servants. Like, Columbus is terrible, but if you talk about women or money, he… well, he gets more terrible, but it’s something he likes! In a weird way, it’s like a vulnerability. In this case, I think it’ll just get them off track.”

Douman pushed some hair behind his ear. “You’ve done some research into the psychology of your Servants. I’m really impressed. This Columbus person doesn’t sound all that great, but if you think I could play such a pivotal role in saving everyone by catching it off guard, then I’m… I’m thankful. I’m thankful that someone sees worth in me…” He put both his hands over his heart, “Thank you. Master of Chaldea… what should I call you? I…I think “Master of Chaldea” is quite a mouthful.” Agnes giggled.

“My name is Agnes Angeline Edelweiss! You can call me Agnes, though.” She held out her hand to instinctively shake his hand, “Oh, um-”

Douman scooted on the floor to face her entirely and cradle her hand in his. “Thank you… A thousand times, thank you. When it’s your time to leave this place, I don’t think I’ll be able to go with you, but… I want you to take these talismans with you. I made them long ago, but I think they would be of more use to you than for me to hold onto them. I’ll get them for you, but first… I want you to stand up. I don’t want you to stoop down to my level, even if I’m nothing more than an inaccessible phantom of what was.” While still cradling her hand, they both stood up, and he smiled at how far back she had to crane her neck to look up at him. “I-I apologize, I’m quite tall, aren’t I? Oh! Here, the talismans.” Withdrawing his hands, he scourged around the inside of his shirt and pulled out four small pendants engraved with a symbol Agnes couldn’t make out.

“Douman… Thank you so much! They’re really pretty, too…” She cupped her hands to receive them and brought them close. While he had reached down to pick up her mirror, he chuckled and stood back upright before putting her open mirror on top of it. “And thank you for picking that up for me too.”

“Of course, Agnes. Now go. The world needs you to stop it. Stop me… b-but moreso stop it. As soon as you close your mirror, you’ll be taken back to reality.” He put his hands behind him and took a step back with a solemn half-smile. Agnes frowned.

“Will I ever see you again?” She asked. Douman lowered his head.

“I don’t know, but even if you don’t, I will never forget you.” He shook his head. “… Make haste. I don’t know how much time the world has left. Use the talismans, and I will be with you.” She whimpered, but eventually gave an affirming nod.

“Alright. I’ll put them to good use! It was nice meeting you! I feel like I know a lot more about Douman—uh, you and it. Sorry, that sounded really bad-”

“I understood what you meant. Please hurry… I would imagine there are people worried about you.” She jolted.

“Oh gosh! I completely forgot! I really hope they aren’t worried!” Bringing her mirror up to her chin so she could use that to close it, she glanced up at him. “Before I close this, are you okay?”

“I am, now that I know that not all hope is lost.” He assured her, and with a gentle goodbye, she closed her mirror, and hellfire engulfed the void.

**Author's Note:**

> AS OF DEC 14 2020 AT 4:34 PM, RIGHT AFTER POSTING THIS FIC, I GOT MY 450-DAY LOGIN BONUS AND GOT DOUMAN ♡♡♡♡


End file.
